1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display support, and more particularly to an display support securely attached to a wall and allowable to adjust the relative angle between the display to the wall so that the user is able to have the best angle to watch the picture from the display.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the past few years that a display is thin in thickness and has high resolution when compared with conventional television. Therefore, people love to use a display on the wall not only for practical use but also for decorative purpose. Unfortunately, the conventional support for the display is fixed to the wall so that the user can only sit in a particular position to watch the picture from the display. Otherwise, the user will have to use another auxiliary mechanism to alter the angle of the display so as to adopt to different positions of the users, such as a remote controlled rotating seat.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved display support to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved display support which is able to adjust the angle of the display to the wall readily.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the support has a pair of securing plates each having holes so defined that the pair of securing plates are able to be securely connected to a surface, a bend formed on a top portion of the securing plate and having a central hole defined therethrough, a pair of wings extending out from opposite sides of the securing plate and each having a confining hole defined to correspond to each other, a pair of folds extending in parallel to the pair of wings and each having a pivot hole defined in a bottom of the fold so that a rivet is able to be received between the folds to correspond to the two pivot holes respectively;
a pair of pivot plates each pivotally connected to a corresponding one of the securing plates and defining therein securing holes, two first pivot holes in a bottom of a pair of baffle plates extending out in parallel from the pivot plate and two second pivot holes in a top of the pair of baffle plates, wherein the two first pivot holes correspond to the two pivot holes of the securing plate so that a first pivot is able to be secured between the folds and the baffle plates via rivets and each of the two pivot plates is pivotal relative to the corresponding securing plate; and
a pair of yokes each having two first engaging holes corresponding to the two confining holes, two second engaging holes to correspond to the two second pivot holes of the pivot plate, a second pivot corresponding to the two second engaging holes and the two second pivot holes so that the second pivot is able to be secured to the yoke and the pivot plate via a first securing element, a linkage extending through the two first engaging holes and received between the two wings to be limited in the confining holes by a first securing element, two threaded bolts each extending through the central hole to be screwingly connected to a nut.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.